Sessha is Tired, That I am!
by mindmelda
Summary: Rated PG for Sano's slightly potty mouth, otherwise, it's fine. Humourous WAFFiness about how Kenshin needs a break from his chores.
1. Nag, Nag, Nag!

Sessha is Tired! That I Am!  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kenshin!, are you asleep again? I need you to go and get some tofu."  
  
Shaking himself awake from his light doze on the porch of the dojo, Kenshin meekly replied, "Yes, Kaoru-dono, sessha is ready to go."  
  
"Oh, and while you're there, don't forget to go by the clinic and pick up some salve for Yahiko's blisters."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono, I hear you, that I do."  
  
" Then after that go to the tea shop and get some more green tea."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono, that I will."  
  
"Oh, and then I will be needing some radishes for dinner tonight too, doesn't that sound good?"  
  
"Only if I'm cooking," thought Kenshin ungraciously, beginning to weary of the nagging.  
  
But, he plastered that stupid long-suffering grin on his face and meekly said, "Yes, it does, Kaoru-dono. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
He grabbed his sakabattou and ran out before the list of requests could be added to.(Talk about your god-like speed!)  
  
As he walked along, he began to have a few more ungracious thoughts.  
  
"Sessha is only human," he ranted to himself. "Kaoru is such a slave driver, no wonder poor Yahiko has blisters! And, what am I, her servant? I must be the only samurai in the whole of Japan with dishpan hands and housemaid's knees! Sessha deserves a vacation, that I do!"  
  
"I wonder what Sano is doing, that lazy rooster-head? Probably taking a nice, long nap after a night of gambling and sake. Sessha deserves to have a little fun like that, too. I'm SOO tired of housework!" 


	2. Ungracious Thoughts

Chapter 2  
  
More ungracious thoughts entered his head as he went about his errands.  
  
"Sessha needs to tell Kaoru to quit nagging, that I do! After all, we're not even married and I'm the most henpecked man in Tokyo. All my friends are laughing about it behind my back, I'm sure. There's nothing worse than a nagging woman! Even if she does have lovely black shiny hair, midnight blue eyes and soft pink..." here, Kenshin stopped his thoughts, blushing.(Doesn't he always?)  
  
Taking a steadying breath, he went on to the clinic to get the salve from Megumi-dono for Yahiko. Waiting patiently with his bundles as she finished with a patient, he started to have some of those ungracious thoughts again. "Does she realize how tired I am? I cook, I wash the floors, do the laundry, heat the bath and what do I get in return? " ' Kenshin, do this, Kenshin, do that!'".  
  
Standing there, his head began to nod, and he slid down onto his haunches against the wall and started to snore lightly.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was being shaken on the shoulder and he opened his sleepy blue violet eyes to look into a pair of laughing brown ones. They belonged to his buddy Sanosuke, of course.  
  
"What's up, pal? Jou-chan working your sorry ass off again?"  
  
"I guess I'm a little tired," Kenshin admitted, looking sheepish.  
  
"Tired? You look downright worn out! Doesn't that busu ever let you rest?"  
  
"Sessha does not mind, that he doesn't. Sessha is grateful to have a home, and Kaoru-dono is most kind to allow me to stay, I can't complain."  
  
"Yeah, I can pull coins out of my butt, baka!" kidded Sano  
  
"No, no, I must not have unmannerly thoughts about Kaoru-dono's generosity, Sano. Not many women would take in a worthless wanderer like myself."  
  
"Hey, buddy, think what you want, but getting her housework done fer next to nuthin' isn't such a bad deal for her, either. Not to mention the fact that you're always saving her sweet little ass for her when she opens her big mouth to the wrong low-life."  
  
"You should not talk so about Kaoru-dono's um, er, bottom, Sano, onegai," murmured Kenshin, blushing faintly pink along the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I tell you what, buddy. Tonight, you're going out with me, and you're going to have a good time, whaddya say? You need a break, for the love of Kami!"  
  
"Sessha will ask Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"NO, NO, NO,! That's the whole point, baka, no whining, no nagging, NO WOMEN and their endless requests fer tofu and hot bathwater! You need to get on your hind legs, grow a spine, and tell that woman a thing or two, friend. She's got you on such a short leash, I bet you can't wipe your ass without permission!"  
  
Remembering his earlier "ungracious" thoughts about Kaoru, he simply nodded, "Perhaps you're right, Sano. Maybe it's time Kaoru-dono was reminded that I'm a man, and a man needs a man's night out once in a while."  
  
"Oi, now yer talking, pal! I'll be by after dinner to pick you up! Get ready for some well-deserved fun!" 


	3. A Fox and a Rooster Get Invited to Dinne...

Chapter 3  
  
"By the way, Sano, why are you here?" yawned Kenshin, feeling tired again.  
  
"Oh, the foxy lady sensai needs to look at my hand again. It's the least I can do for her, probably the highlight of her lonely day, getting to hold my hand," he bragged loudly.  
  
"In your dreams, rooster head!" came a voice behind him.  
  
"All yer dreams are probably about me anyway, foxy!" he flung back at her with a big grin. "If yer a nice fox, I'll tell you one I had about you, too!"  
  
"Ugh!" Megumi exclaimed, "Spare me your delusions, I'm not a doctor who specializes in treating insanity!" "Ahem, Megumi-dono," interrupted Kenshin, clearing his throat, "I need to pick up that salve for Yahiko, if you please."  
  
"Anything for you, Ken-san," the lady doctor said, batting her thick black lashes at him and flipping back her long glossy hair. Sano rolled his eyes and sighed, and Kenshin looked oblivious(as usual) and pretended not to notice the obvious flirtation.  
  
"Thank you, Megumi-dono," he murmured. She went into the back room to retrieve the salve for Kenshin, but kept one foxy ear tilted toward the two men.  
  
"Remember, pal, tonight after dinner, yer mine!" whispered Sano, not too softy.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what that arrogant rooster is cooking up with my Ken-san," thought Megumi, "and I wonder if Kaoru knows?"  
  
"I think it's time for me to pay a little visit to the Kamiya dojo and keep my Ken-san out of trouble." Thought the kitsune.  
  
She came out of the back room. "Gomen, Ken-san, but I'll have to mix up more of that salve and bring it by the dojo. I forgot I gave the last jar out this morning. Is it all right if I bring it by before dinner?"  
  
"Of course, Megumi-dono, and please come early enough for dinner. You are always welcome." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Are you cooking?" she asked without thinking. Kenshin looked clueless for a second, then said in a resigned voice, "Hai, I promise, I'll do the cooking."  
  
Sano laughed and punched his arm lightly, "In that case, invite me too, pal."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Fine, I'll tell Kaoru-dono you're both expected for dinner."  
  
"Remember, pal, tonight, after dinner, it's you, me, dice and sake!" grinned Sano. 


	4. Sessha needs a nap, that I do

Chapter 4  
  
Kenshin trudged back to the dojo with his packages. He felt weary again. "Sessha is getting old," he muttered to himself.  
  
He arrived at the kitchen to put away his purchases, and went out to find Kaoru and tell her about their guests tonight.  
  
She was making Yahiko rake the yard, while doing some sewing.  
  
"Doesn't that woman ever rest?" Kenshin thought, "She's as relentless as a tsunami! Must be nice to be 19 years old and bursting with energy!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Taidama!" he called out.  
  
"Did you get everything on the list?" called back Kaoru.  
  
"Everything but the salve, Kaoru-dono, Megumi-sensai has to make up more of it and she'll be bringing it by later. I invited her to have dinner with us, sessha hopes that is agreeable. Sanosuke is invited also, since he was there, too."  
  
"Fine, fine, Kenshin, it'll be nice to have company for dinner." Kaoru said, distracted by her sewing.  
  
"I'll go heat some water to finish the laundry, Kaoru dono." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Fine, I'm almost finished with this sewing, anyway. I can at least wash the vegetables and rice for dinner, even if you're cooking."  
  
Kenshin dragged off to heat water, and Kaoru trotted after him. "He looks tired," she thought, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Kenshin, forget the laundry, why don't you go sit on the porch and rest a while before dinner?"  
  
"It's all right, Kaoru-dono, I'm f...," he broke off, a huge uncontrollable yawn splitting his face." She looked into his fine-featured, handsome face and saw the dark circles of fatigue under his eyes.  
  
"Sumanai, I guess I could use a short nap," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, and reached out tentatively to briefly touch his chafed hand.  
  
"I'm holding you to that, Kenshin, you do too much around here, and I guess I don't always remember to thank you. I could never run the dojo properly without your help."  
  
Kenshin looked studiously at his feet, and peeked up through his bangs, "I'm honored to help you anyway I can, and thanks are not necessary."  
  
"Go take your nap, baka!" Kaoru said, turning him by his shoulders towards the house and giving him a slight push in that direction to cover his embarrassment.  
  
Grinning like an idiot, he complied. 


	5. The Simple Things

Chapter 5  
  
"Kenshin, wake up!" was the next thing he heard. He rubbed his eyes with a knuckle and looked up. Yahiko was tapping him impatiently on the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up, it's time to fix dinner. You're not going to make us eat Busu's cooking are you?"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Kenshin muttered and stretched his arms above his head, then scratching the back of his head and shaking it to clear the last vestiges of sleep.  
  
"Come on, Kenshin, Busu is washing the radishes and if you wait too long, she'll start cooking!" Yahiko whined, with a glint of anxiety in his eyes.  
  
"Well, go tell her I'm awake, and not to bother with it, Yahiko, if you're that afraid." Kenshin chuckled. He was feeling quite a bit better after his afternoon nap. Energized, in fact and more like his usual self. "Are you kidding?" squeaked Yahiko, "one word about her cooking and I'm going to be raking that yard until I'm as old as you are!"  
  
Kenshin padded into the dojo's small kitchen area, where Kaoru was washing the rice and vegetables for their dinner. He came up silently behind her, observing the graceful curve of her neck and shoulders as she worked, then admonished himself briefly for noticing. "Hentai," he thought, "she's not yours to ogle like some common low-life."  
  
"Let me take over, Kaoru-dono. My nap was most refreshing, and I'd love to cook dinner for everyone, that I would. Why don't you change and get yourself ready for our guests," he offered, knowing that Kaoru was usually a bit intimidated by the classic beauty and wit of the sophisticated lady doctor.  
  
"Origato, Kenshin, I will." She rose to her feet in a smooth motion, and smiling over her shoulder at him, left to freshen up and change.  
  
Kenshin yawned again, cracked his knuckles and went to work. Deftly slicing up the food, stirring up the cooking fire, and choosing seasonings, he hummed tunelessly under his breath as he worked, a pleasant, contented sound.  
  
It was times like this, involved in simple chores that he was most content, he suddenly realized, not for the first time. He grinned to himself, not that clueless grimace he sometimes wore as a mask to his true feelings, but a genuine smile of happiness that also touched his eyes.  
  
"Maybe housework isn't so bad," he thought, feeling a bit ashamed of his earlier discontented thoughts. 


	6. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 6  
  
Megumi and Sano walked up to the dojo together, verbally sparring as usual.  
  
"Oi, fox, yer gonna be the death of me," laughed Sano, wiping his eyes at a particularly witty riposte she had just made.  
  
"Then my work is finished," she replied with a glint in her light brown eyes. Shaking her head, she joined in with her "Hohoho" as his hearty laugh rang out and they came up on the porch. "Come in, come in" called Kaoru, hearing them.  
  
Dinner was Kenshin's simple but well prepared dishes served up with friendly talk and banter.  
  
Sano kept winking at Kenshin, who refused to catch his eye. "I wonder how Kaoru is going to react when Sano tells her we're going out after dinner?" mused Kenshin.  
  
Sano leaned back, groaned, rubbed his belly and let out a big belch, signaling he was finally full.  
  
"Ew," Megumi said, wrinkling her lovely nose.  
  
"Better out than in, fox, I always say." Grunted Sano. "A guy could explode if he doesn't let it out. Yer a doctor, you should know. Besides, its a compliment to the cook to let 'em know you've enjoyed a good meal."  
  
"I doubt you even tasted it, you bottomless pit," exclaimed Megumi. Yahiko smirked and Sano gave him a mock-evil look that promised "I'll get you later for that, kid."  
  
"Uh, Kenshin, now that we've disposed of that very TASTY(looking pointedly at Megumi) meal, shouldn't we tell the ladies here what's next on our agenda for the evening?"  
  
"Oro?" said a clueless and rather sleepy-looking Kenshin, who was beginning to pick up the dinner dishes.  
  
"Ya know, our little excursion into the night some purely male entertainment?"  
  
"WHAT?" Kaoru's head jerked around from her tete-a-tete with Megumi.  
  
"What do you mean, "purely MALE entertainment"? You hentai, you're not dragging my Kenshin off to one of your sleazy gambling parlors or worse, the red light district!"  
  
"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, nothing like that entered sessha's mind!" cried Kenshin.  
  
"Are you sure?" threatened Kaoru, thunder clouds seemingly appearing over her head.  
  
"Of course not, Jou-chan, and I'm offended you think I hang out with 'loose women'. I may be just a ruffian, a street fighter, but I'm not like that! Sure, I like to toss the dice a little, get into a fight now and then, but hey, I'm a good guy, ain't I?" Sano pouted, looking not a little chagrined and embarrassed.  
  
"Besides, if you didn't treat Kenshin here like some sort of slave, I wouldn't have to come and rescue him from his drudgery once in a while. Yer working the poor man to death!" glared Sano from under his red headband.  
  
Kaoru looked pointedly at Kenshin, who was suddenly acutely interested in a spot of spilled soy sauce on the table.  
  
"Is that true, Kenshin, do you think I treat you like, well, a SLAVE?" Kaoru asked quietly.  
  
"No, no, no, Kaoru-dono, sessha is treated very well, that I am!" Kenshin said, not raising his head to look at her.  
  
"Oh no, maybe Sano's right!" thought Kaoru, her eyes going wide, "he even addresses me as though he were my servant!"  
  
She reached over and touched his arm. "Put down those dishes Kenshin, you're not my servant." She said in a sad, quiet voice. "You're my f- friend, my protector and we're family. You should never do anything here you don't feel like doing. Please, put those things down, and I'll clean up. You go have some fun."  
  
"I don't mind doing things for you, for Yahiko, the dojo, Kaoru, honestly, I don't." Kenshin said, his voice low, his eyes still on the soy sauce spot, his face faintly flushed. He put down the dishes and raised his eyes to hers, smiling softly.  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, which got him a sharp smack on the arm with her fan from Megumi. "Oi, fox, what's that fer?"  
  
"Come on, lunkhead, it's time to go. You can walk me home, if you keep your big trap shut." They rose to go, with Megumi thanking them for their hospitality, and ushering a still-clueless Sano to the door.  
  
"Hey, what about me and Kenshin's 'boy's night out'? You women, I swear, it's all a damn female conspiracy to keep us from enjoying ourselves."  
  
"Hush, rooster, or next time you hurt your hand, I'll put something on it that burns like Hades!" 


	7. An apology, dirty dishes, and fluffiness

Chapter 7  
  
Yahiko, being somewhat perceptive for a kid, yawned, stretched and made a polite but hasty exit to his room.  
  
Kaoru started to gather the dishes and take them to the kitchen. "Here, let me help you with that, Kaoru," Kenshin said, still not looking at her, his voice soft and deep.  
  
"No, no, I'm at least capable of doing the dishes, even if I'm a terrible cook," Kaoru said, making a small grimace at her own remark.  
  
"Anyone can cook, Kaoru, there are more things to life than cooking, that there are," murmured Kenshin.  
  
"I'm trying to apologize for being a shrew to you, Kenshin, the least you can do is listen while I eat dirt!" she exclaimed, her legendary temper getting the better of her.  
  
He put down the dishes he was carrying in the bucket to soak, and took hers from her hands.  
  
"I don't want you to 'eat dirt', Kaoru, I want you to be happy," he said simply, "There's no need for apologies between, um, friends, is there?"  
  
"Maybe there is, Kenshin, maybe its because you're always here that I've taken you for granted, and forgotten how special you are, all the things you've done for me." She took a deep breath. "There's no one in the world I feel closer to than you, don't you know that?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm not special. Being able to kill in no way makes one special."  
  
"You're right, that's not what makes you special. I've known more than one man who could kill, but I'd never think of them the way I think of you." She looked at him, taking his careworn hands in hers.  
  
"I've told you before, I love you, even if you think you're unworthy."  
  
He finally looked up from under his thick bangs of red hair. His expression was unreadable for a fleeting second, but then he smiled, gently and leaned over and kissed her on her still slightly open mouth.  
  
Kaoru blushed and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her, and they stayed like that for an eternity that lasted a few minutes.  
  
Finally, he drew a deep, cleansing breath and looked down into her dark, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Care to help me do the dishes, Kaoru?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"I'd be honored to, Kenshin," she said with a giggle. 


	8. Disclaimer and Authors Notes

From Gina-sensai: Gentle and not so gentle reviewers, thanks for the imput so far. Kirei- dono, please keep reading. You're so right, luv, Kenshin is not a "brat" usually, he's just having a cranky day and needs a cuddle and nap. I'm giving it away a bit reassuring you, but the day ends better than it started for our handsome fellow. Yes, my real name is Gina(and I'm a teacher, so the sensai is deserved, too), and its Japanese(means "silvery"). My dad lived in Japan for a while during his military service and hence the inspiration for my name. I lived until I was 9 in the Philippine Islands.  
  
I forgot the ritual disclaimer, too.  
  
Onegai, don't sue me, I only have my 3 kids, cats, dogs, a 13 year old mini van, and a large handsome husband(who used to be a bad guy-juvenile delinquent in his misspent youth and is cruder than Texas oil, just like Sano, my favorite RK character, but he's a good-hearted, hard-working guy now. In fact, his behavior and comments are the inspiration for Sano's dialogue in my stories. Very easy to do, I just write down my husbands wittier/cruder phrases and actions.) and a tiny bank account.  
  
I'm a fanfic virgin,(yes, it's my first time, koibito, so go gently!) Here goes: I don't own Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao, Hiko or any other wonderfully crafted characters from Rurouni Kenshin, but I'd like to borrow them and tickle them with feathers and do other naughty things to their bare, ripped, muscular chests(just the guys, I'm straight as a line, I'm afraid). I'll have tea and compare notes about it with the ladies.  
  
ON a personal side note, I don't own Kenshin, but I do own fiery red wavy hair and violet blue eyes with golden flecks in them. Yes, they turn sort of blue-greenish gold at times, like when I'm PISSED OFF, but so far, I haven't been able to accomplish that golden blazing eye sword-chi trick that Kenshin does so breathtakingly in the anime and manga. My kids do call me "Battousai" when I lose my temper, however, because like Kenshin, I'm normally soft-voiced, polite and tender-hearted. He he. It's a red-head thing, I guess. 


End file.
